Broken
by wildcat12
Summary: Life is going good for Carlos until it took a turn for the worst. What's going to happen and will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i dont own Big time rush or anything like that. It was a beautiful day at the Palmwoods. Everyone was out chilling having fun. Everyone except Carlos Garcia. He hasn't been feeling well but, he not going let that bring him down. So now he heading outside with the guys. Carlos POV I'm sitting at the pull with the guys arguing about which one of us would get a solo in our new song. I don't know why I'm arguing with them when I know that Kendall or James would get it but, it is too fun watching them get mad. "Well sense I'm the leader, I'm going to get the solo." Said Kendall "No, I'm getting that part cause I'm the best singer."said James "Your not getting it because Gustavo said I'm getting a whole lot better with my singing." Said Logan "hate to break it to you but, he is picking me cause I have the puppy dog face no one can sat no to." I said. Then we started yelling about how we were going to get the solo then the fists started coming out. I joined in on the fight when suddenly I started to feel really dizzy. I grabbed onto the side of a table to stop the dizziness. The guys didn't notice me so I put on a fake smile sense the dizziness wasn't going away and patted my helmet and ran to join the fight again but, I was still dizzy. All I had on my mind that day was why I kept getting dizzy. That night when I went to bed I was praying that it would be gone by tomorrow AN: I'm new here. So it might not be good so please review if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story just the story itself

Carlos POV I woke up this morning by someone hitting me with a pillow. "James stop!" "Not till you get up. We are going to be late to rehearsal." James said "OMG he is going to kill us" I said " uh no. He's going to kill you. Your the one who slept in." James said walking out of our room.

I put my clothes on and headed outside to the limo to get to Rocque records when I notice they left without me. I would be so mad right but my head started killing me and I felt really dizzy. I felt like someone was stabbing my head with a hammer but, I had to make it to rocque records.

I finally made it there. My headache was worse though so I ran to the bathroom to pour water on my head. I was thinking it would stop the dizziness but it didn't.

I decided to go on to the sound booth kinda hoping there wouldn't be any yelling. Well I got there just in time for the yelling to start. Kendall asked" where were you?" I replied" oh just took a run cause a certain group of people left me behind." They started apologizing and kept getting louder till I couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP! Let's just start rehearsal." I yelled.

During practice I kept messing up and everyone kept shooting concern expressions at me. I wanted to yell and say I'm fine but I decided against it.

During dance rehearsal I kept tripping and I fell hard a couple times which hurt a lot.

James said" dude! Are you ok? Your flying everywhere "

Logan being the medical know it all in the band was asking me if I was sick or hurt.

And Kendall kept telling me to take a break but I wouldn't stop. I finally started yelling at everyone to shut up and I was starting a huge rant about gosh knows what. I'm pretty sure I scared Gustavo because he gave us the rest of the day off.

They kept following me around all day so I went somewhere they couldnt come in was the bathroom.

I decided to take a cold shower. While I was stripping, my head just started pounding really hard and I just sat in the shower after I was completely undress. I kept seeing black spots in my eyes so I stayed there till they went away.

30 mins later I got out of the shower to go eat supper. No matter what is wrong with me I'm not missing fish stick Friday cause of it. So I went down stairs and pretended that everything was ok.

We did our normal dinosaur chicken fight so no one would get suspicious. Then we played video games and I won a couple of times. Finally we went to bed but, I couldnt go to sleep. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

AN: should I continue and sorry I'm having trouble with the spacing soo sorry for that. Please review. It would make me soo happy 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this is going to be for rest of story. I don't own anything except for story itself.

AN: don't ever shoot yourself with a beebee gun cause they hurt bad

Carlos POV I woke up this morning feeling great. No one was going to put me in a bad mood. Not even Katie even though she put my helmet in the freezer. It was a beautiful day and I'm going to make use of it.

I decided to go take a shower. I went to my dresser and got my swimming trunks. I thought that if it so beautiful that I should go swim in the worlds best pool. After my shower I went downstairs to go make everyone breakfast. I love cooking and everyone seems to enjoy my cooking.

Logan is getting pancakes. James is getting something healthy. Kendall is getting french toast. I'm also making me french toast. Mama Knight and Katie are getting scrambled eggs and sausages and bacon.

While I was getting the ingredients, I started getting that dizzy feeling again. I grabbed the bar just so I can get it to stop. When it did I went to making all the food.

After I was done, I ate mine and went to wake everyone up. They all thank me and ran to eat.

I went out of the apartment and decided ill jump off the Palmwoods and into the pool. I got up to the roof and did a Tarzan scream and jumped off. I got applause from most of the residents except for the Jennifers. I got them soak and wet. After I got out of the pool I started getting dizzy again so I sat on a lawb chair and held my head in my hands. I heard footsteps, so I lookes up and saw Camille and Jo. "Are you ok? You look like your getting sick." Said Jo "Yes, I'm fine. I just got dizzy from jumping in the pool." I said. They didn't look like they believed me. "It never happened before and we should know sense you do it all the time." Camille said. "Guys I'm fine I promise." They still looked worry. They will probably tell the guys about this. "Ok promise us that if you are sick, you will tell someone." Jo said. "I promise." It didn't look like they believed again. "I pinky promise." I said. Then I put my pinkys out and we put our pinkys together. They smiled and walked away.

But during that whole conversation it felt like someone was slamming into the sides at a hockey game a million times. I knew that this wasn't normal. I'm not telling anyone though cause I hate it when people worry about me. Everyone knew that so ever time I get hurt,which is all the time, I let them worry for a while then they have to go back to normal. But I knew not to keep something away from anyone too long.

I was starting to get tired so I decided to sleep in the chair.

*an hour later*  
"Be quiet James. We don't want to wake him up." I heard someone say. I heard more hush whisperings but couldn't understand them. I tried to wake up but my head was hurting so bad that I couldn't. I felt hands picking me up. I heard someone counting to three then I was flying through the air.

I landed in the pool I'm guessing. But as soon as I hit the pool I hit my head really hard at the bottom. I tried to swim up but I couldn't. It was like I had no control of my body. I couldn't breath and I was getting more dizzy. I couldn't try anymore to swim up cause I was getting tired.

Then the blackness took me away.

AN: please review :) and have a great day 


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos: and the darkness took me away.

Normal POV

IT seemed like time was going by slowly for the kids at the palmswoods. Everyone looked so scared when Carlos didn't come up.  
Everyone thought he was just messing with them and they were waiting for him to jump back out with that goofy smile of his. Everyone was lost in theielr thoughts till someone yelled something that made their hearts stop. "Oh my gosh! There's blood coming from his head." Then everyone was going crazy.

"Ok. Stop everyone. Calm down. James call 911 and logan help me get Carlos out" Kendall said.

While Logan and Kendall got Carlos out, James went and called 911. "He might just have a concussion."Logan said as they tried to stop the bleeding. All the kids was staring at Carlos cause they never seen him this still in their life. They were brought out of their thoughts by sirens.  
The paramedics took Carlos from Kendall and Logans arms. They started asking if he would be Ok. "Can I come with yall?" Logan asked. "No we don't have enough room and he needa as much room as he can get." One of the paramedics said.

Kendall called his mom. "Mom, I love you." " what do you want Kendall?" "A ride to the hospital. Carlos is hurt." Oh my gosh. Why didn't you just say so. What happened." "Ill explain later just come on."

They finally made it the hospital and they ran inside to be front. "Hey. A kid name Carlos Garcia was just brought here. Is he ok and can we see him." Mama Knight said. " are you his parent or guardian?" the nurse asked. "Yeah I'm his guardian for the time being in La." The nurse said,"A doctor will be with you soon. Until then please wait in the waiting room."

We were so scared for him.  
After what felt like ages the doctor finally came.  
" please step this way to Carlos." He said. He looked better then they imagined. "I'm Dr. Brown and Carlos is doing ok. He was probably just is shock and that's what caused him to black out. He has a mild concussion. I would have to ask though, what happened?" James said,"well we thought it would be funny to prank him cause he hasn't had a good week and we wanted him to go back to normal. So while he was sleeping by the pool, we threw him in there." "We promise we never meant for him to get hurt. Its all our fault." Logan said. "Well he is ok so don't blame yourself. Now he will be waking up soon, but we have to keep him here overnight to watch over his concussion."

"Can we stay with him tonight" Kendall asked. "I'm sorry, but you can't. I wouldn't actually care but tonight he needs to be here by himself so he wont get too worked up. You can stay here til visiting hours are over. If he wakes up press the red button ." Dr Brown said and then walked out.

They was there for 2 hours making small talk when they heard some grumbling. They turned around and saw Carlos waking up.

Carlos POV:  
I could feel my head pounding and all I cauld see was black. I had to open my eyes. But it hurt really bad. I felt my eyes fluttering and then I saw white everywhere.  
Then I started grumbling cause I was hurting. I heard voices and it was making my head hurt worse.

"Carlos, your awake!" Someone yelled out. Ouch. That hurt bad and next thing I knew I was bringing my hands up to my head.

"Everyone talk quiet please. Our voices are hurting his head."Logan said. "Didn't the doctor say to press the red button when he wakes up."James said.

They pressed the button I guess and some strange looking blue dude came in the room.  
O that's a doctor. Haha he looks like a really big smurf.

"How are you feeling Mr. Garcia?" He asked. "My head hurts bad." "Well get you some pain medicine to stop that. Yall can stay for another hour then visiting hours are over." And he walked out. A few seconds later a nurse came in with a shot to put medicine in the iv drop.

"What happened?" I asked They look nervous "and where is Katie?" They started freaking out. " I can't believe I forgot my own daughter. Ill be back to pick yall up later."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" They started throwing out apologies. "Ok STOP just tell me what happened."

They tell me the whole story and I was so surprised. I thought something worse happened.  
"Is that why your upset! I've done worse to yall like the time I threw Logan out of the tree house and he broke both his legs. So stop worrying. I'm not hurt bad."

"Your right. We need to stop blaming our self." Kendall said.

" oh I didn't say I didn't blame yall. I do and I will get payback." And I started laughing evily.  
They looked really scared. Then there was a knock on the door. It was a nurse saying visiting hours were over.

They all gave me a hug even though they were still scared of what I was going to do to them.  
I was glad they left cause during the whole time they was here, i was hurting so bad it wasnt even left and I decided to go to sleep.

*Three hours later*

I woke up to loud screaming and my head was throbbing so bad I wanted to die. I was also way dizzier then I've ever been. Orderlys started filing the room and I had found out I was the one screaming. It was really painful.I started going crazy. I heard someone saying I was having a seizure and I had to get calm down. I put my hands up to my head holding on for dear life. "His head must be hurting bad. Something bad must me going on inside his head." A doctor said. I then started crying cause the pain got unimaginable worse. I felt a pinch in my arm then everything went black.

*At 2J at 3 in the morning*.

Kendall POV:

I woke up to the phone ringing. I go to answer it.  
I say,"hello" " Is this the guardian of Carlos Garcia?" My heart stopped. "Yes it is. Did something happen." Yes this is LA regional hospital and Carlos had a seizure. It appears there is something wrong with him. Worse then we thought. I can't say no more on the phone. Please come to the hospital." And then she hung up. I then dropped the phone. "What's wrong?" James asked "something bad happened to Carlos. We have to go to the hospital." I said. I didn't know I was yelling loud so now everyone was awake and was heading to the hospital.

AN: Whats wrong with Carlos?  
Is he ok? ;)  
I have no clue of medical stuff so please don't criticize me. Please review.  
Should I continue. Tell me


	5. Please Read!

Hey please tell me if I should continue this. If not I will delete it. Please let me know

Hugs and kisses 


End file.
